The Promise of a New Day
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hagrid puts things together and comes to the right conclusion. Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum... There will also be some prompts from Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum… One more thing I'm not even going to attempt to write/type Hagrid's way of speaking… This story will have slight Dumbledore bashing... This story will be AU! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Gold): Rubeus Hagrid:** _(b. 6 December, 1928[8][9]) was a half-giant wizard, son of Mr Hagrid and the giantess Fridwulfa, and elder half-brother of the giant Grawp._

Challenge: Write about Hagrid.

Various Prompts: Author – Suzanne Brockmann: (time of day) Night

Various Prompts: Author – Suzanne Brockmann: (word) Presence

Various Prompts: Author – Suzanne Brockmann: (word) Undercurrent

Various Prompts: Author – Suzanne Brockmann: (word) Inwardly

Various Prompts: Author – Diana Palmer: (phrase) Weight of the world

Various Prompts: Author – Diana Palmer: (phrase) Over my dead body

Various Prompts: - Author – Diana Palmer: (action) Clear a throat

Various Prompts: Author – Diana Palmer: (feeling/emotion) Anguish

Title Prompts: Titles taken from Song Titles: The Promise of a New Day

 **Word Count: 915 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hagrid stared out at that night sky as he thought about things that he should have seen a lot sooner than he did. He wasn't as dumb as people thought he was and he could see the undercurrent meaning behind certain words that had been spoken in his presence. He saw more than what most people see when looking at people, places, or things. Inwardly he couldn't help, but wonder if he had spoken up about what he had saw and heard to someone other than Albus Dumbledore if things would have worked out better than they seemed to be.

Just because he was a half-giant didn't mean that he didn't see or understand things. He understood things more than anyone else would probably want him to. He hated that his beliefs in Dumbledore had been completely shattered in just a short time. He had always thought that Dumbledore was a great man, but now he could tell that it was all just lies and misconceptions.

He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat and was surprised to see Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius, Madam Maxine, and even Igor Karkaroff standing before him. "What can I do for you all?"

Minerva shook her head. "We all agree that Potter will not go through this tournament on his own. We also know that you showed him the dragons, Hagrid. What we want to know is if he gave you a hint to what he is planning to do for the task?"

Hagrid shook his head. "He went pale and silent. Why didn't Dumbledore speak up and get him out of this blasted tournament? He could have, but he just stood back and let it happen!"

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, Potter has always had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he seems to know it. I have had to play a part until now, but I'm finished with it. I will not let one of my barely fourteen-year-old students participate in a tournament that has been known to kill even those who signed up on their own without help in getting through the tasks. Madam Maxine, Igor, and all four of us heads of houses agree on this. We need you to stick as close to Potter as you can when he is out on the school grounds, Hagrid. Pomona, Filius, Minerva, and I will take turns tailing Potter in the castle. When it comes to Hogsmede weekends Potter will be joined by Igor and Madam Maxine's charges. After today's actions the only Hogwarts students Potter will be allowed to be alone with are Longbottom, Granger, the twin Weasley's, Lovegood, and surprisingly Diggory. Each house has already lost over two hundred points today."

Hagrid's eyes flashed with anger. "I took over fifty points myself today and that was just from Ron Weasley two different times." He closed his eyes in anguish. "Why do these things always seem to happen to Harry? He hasn't had a normal year at Hogwarts since he started and this year is going to be worse than all the others combined or close to it anyways."

Karkaroff ran a hand through his hair. "It seems that Dumbledore has his own plans for Potter. After Maxine and I thought about it earlier we realized that what we thought was wrong. We will do whatever we can to help Potter and we will encourage our champions to do the same. We will not allow an innocent boy to be hurt by plans that have no place in a school. I may have been a Death Eater at one time, but I learnt from my mistakes."

Hagrid nodded in agreement. He could understand what Karkaroff was telling him even though the other man never came right out and said what he was really thinking. "I need to look something up, but I'm pretty sure Harry may have it the easiest of all four champions for the first task."

Filius looked at Hagrid in surprise. "How do you mean, Hagrid?"

"I think that dragons can speak and understand Parseltongue. If they can then Harry can just talk to the dragon and let her know what is going on and what he needs. Let me do some research tonight and we can meet up tomorrow night. I do think it best if you all return to where you should be before Dumbledore realizes that something is off." Hagrid replied.

He watched as the others walked away before he went back into his hut. At least now he knew that he wasn't alone in thinking everything that he had been thinking. He would do whatever he had to do to make sure that Harry made it through the blasted tournament without being harmed in any way, shape, or form. He was not stupid and he was about to show everyone that because it was time for him to keep the promise that he had made to Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James shortly after Harry had been born.

He never should have trusted Dumbledore as much as he did, but now that the blinders were off he could see the man for what he was. He wouldn't let the older wizard use Harry as a pawn for his Greater Good. He would do whatever he had to in making sure that Harry stayed safe and sane during the tournament. Tomorrow was the promise of a new day and when it came he would start on his plans.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I hope that you all like this oneshot... I know that it was probably different, but I wanted it that way... I never did like how Hagrid seemed to be completely blind to some of the things Dumbledore did or that he blindly followed the man like he did... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
